Pieces
by GaiasChosen
Summary: Not telling. Please read it. If i gave you a summary, it would give away the ending! Who wants to give away the ending? Not me! All I have to say is: angst!
1. My Goddess

Title: My Goddess

Author: Gaia

Pairing: NOT TELLING! See if you can guess... before you start reading! Just by the name!

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, evil monkey!Relena, slightly OOC, coughs angst

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did! I also don't own the song My Goddess. That belongs to The Exies.

Notes: I'm sorry? This came out of having heard this song for the first time in a long while. It just popped in my head. I would like to apologize to anyone who has been waiting for new installments in anything else I've written. I am working on them! I promise. The only thing that isn't working is that these little fics keep popping in my head and I need to get them out before I can work on anything else. So again, I'm sorry!

/blah/- lyrics

My Goddess

Heero sighed, his head resting on his knees, sitting on his bed. He was tired, so damn tired.

After the second war, he had left everyone, including Duo, to work for Relena as her Chief Officer of Security.

/I was knee deep in a sick love

I was cross-eyed under your drug

Schizo savior, mad messiah

Fated worship you inspire/

Tears shimmered in Heero's eyes as he thought of Duo. He loved him. He thought that their relationship could withstand the distance, but Relena took up too much of his time. She always kept him after hours, so that, by the time he got home, Duo would already be asleep out on L2.

Three years ago, Duo had called and left him a message because Heero had still been at work.

Flashback

Heero stumbled in the door of his apartment. Relena had finally let him leave at midnight after making him check and see if every single security system (of which there were twelve) was in working order.

The red light on his answering machine blinked incessantly at him and bothered his dry eyes.

He hit the button and heard a sweet tenor, belonging to Duo, fill the room.

"Heero, hi… Um, I don't know how to say this, but it has to be said, so here goes nothing," Duo chuckled nervously, "I love you, but this isn't working. You're always with Relena and I can't stand always worrying that you might leave me for her one day. I just… I don't know what to do anymore. You know I love you and if you ever think of me, you know where to find me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. You don't know how much this hurts me. I… I just can't do it anymore, Heero. Goodbye." The dial tone blared until the message clicked off as Heero sat in stunned silence.

Flashback Ends

Heero had tried to get Relena to let him quit, but she had maintained her strangle-hold on him, even when he purposefully sabotaged all the security measures on the mansion and didn't do anything when someone had robbed it.

/Gone, I don't believe in you now

I've seen too much

I don't believe in you now

My Goddess/

Heero had heard from Duo less and less over the past years. They rarely reached each other and Duo seemed to think it was useless because they could never see each other anyway. The few conversations that they had managed to have were weak and forced.

Heero was sick of this. He needed Duo. Relena could go screw herself. He stood, pulling himself together.

He was quitting tomorrow, no matter what. Relena couldn't control him anymore.

/You were counting on a freefall

You laid your bet I would lose all

Chalk up one less crucifixion

I kicked that sick, old addiction/

Heero walked into his office in Relena's mansion. He was early, for the first time in all the years he had worked for Relena.

He blinked. She was usually waiting for him whenever he arrived.

He shrugged and walked to the kitchen, intent on a cup of coffee.

At the door of the kitchen, Heero froze at the sound of familiar voices.

"Why do you keep him here? He's obviously unhappy. He would be much more useful working for the Preventers." Lady Une's voice echoed through the large kitchen.

"I like watching him. He's a gorgeous man. Plus, someday, we'll be married." Relena sighed happily.

"You do know that he is gay, right? And that he's in love with Duo?"

"Not anymore… I fixed that myself. Do you remember when Duo broke it off with him?"

Lady Une grunted slightly in acknowledgement.

"I called Duo that day when Heero was busy working with my bodyguards. I told him that Heero would never love him and that he was close to proposing… to me. You should have heard him. He says he never cries," At this, Relena snorted, "He bawled like a baby!" Relena giggled delicately.

"Why? Jesus, Relena… You do know that Duo tried to commit suicide after he left Heero, right? The only reason he doesn't keep trying is because Wufei watches him like a hawk. He moved in right after he found out about the attempt. If Duo had succeeded… you would have caused his death!" Lady Une sounded horrified.

"So? What's your point? Heero would have screwed up their relationship anyway. I'm the only one he is capable of loving. He had already started the process by coming here and working for me. He always chooses me over Duo."

Lady Une's voice was muffled, but Heero could almost hear the disbelief in her tone.

Heero's fists clenched as he stood in front of the door. He was waiting for Relena to walk out.

/Down, I don't believe in you now

I've seen too much

I don't believe in you now

My Goddess/

Relena pushed the door open, grinning widely, but the grin fell off her face as she slammed into Heero's rock solid form.

"Why, Heero? Coming for some coffee? It's the brand you…" Relena shut her mouth as Heero whipped out his gun from his shoulder holster and held it to her temple.

"You called him… made him believe I didn't love him… You…" Heero's body trembled, but his gun stayed steady were it pressed painfully into Relena's skin.

Lady Une walked out and saw what was happening. She quickly pushed Relena out of the way.

"Heero, think of what you're doing. While you may hate her, she is important to the peace of the universe. Don't act on impulse."

Heero blinked at her voice and glared at her.

"She is the reason my life is ruined. She is the reason Duo's life is ruined. She deserves this." Heero growled.

"Don't kill her, Heero. I have a better plan for you than prison. You no longer work for Relena. You are now an active member of the Preventers. Go pack. You're leaving tomorrow morning for your new post on L2. If Relena follows you, she will find out what the entire world thinks of what she has done to you and Duo." Lady Une pushed him away.

Heero gave Relena one last lingering glare and walked away to clear out his office. It's not like he had much to pack, either here or at his apartment. Any comfort or luxury had been removed when Duo had left him.

Lady Une's words filled him with joy and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to see Duo and beg him, on his knees with everything he had, for Duo to take him back.

/Now you see what you get when you lose yourself

What you get when you don't know who you are

When you don't know you are

My Goddess./

End Part 1

AN: What did you think? Did it suck? Was it good? Let me know! Please! The review button is your friend! Did you guess the right pairing? Let me know!


	2. Fall to Pieces

Title: Fall to Pieces

Author: Gaia

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, evil monkey!Relena, slightly OOC, coughs angst, um…blood (I'm sorry…if you don't want to see blood, then do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this…. Death?

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did! I also don't own the song Fall to Pieces. That belongs to Velvet Revolver.

Notes: I'm sorry? This came out of having heard this song for the first time in a long while. It just popped in my head. I would like to apologize to anyone who has been waiting for new installments in anything else I've written. I am working on them! I promise. The only thing that isn't working is that these little fics keep popping in my head and I need to get them out before I can work on anything else. So again, I'm sorry!

/blah/- lyrics

Fall to Pieces

Duo looked up at the sky, rain falling on his skin.

It had been three years since he had left Heero. Three years since he had tried to kill himself. Two years and ten months since Wufei had moved in with him.

/It's been a long year

Since you've been gone

I've been alone here

I've grown old

I fall to pieces, I'm falling

Fell to pieces and I'm still falling/

Duo sighed and looked down at the sidewalk. Cracks ran through the concrete, rain soaking into them. His life had cracked and fallen apart the day that Heero had accepted the job offer from Relena.

He slid one sleeve up, staring at the long, faint scar that went from the middle of his forearm to his wrist. An identical scar marked his other arm. The only reason he had not succeeded in his suicide was Wufei. He had often come over unexpectedly after work because he knew Duo needed his support with the Heero situation. He had walked in that day and found Duo, collapsed and bleeding, in the bathroom.

/Every time I'm falling down

All alone I fall to pieces/

Duo had been diagnosed with severe depression and put on a suicide watch while in the hospital. Wufei had moved in the day Duo had gotten released.

Wufei, however, had not stopped watching him. If Wufei knew he couldn't be there, he sent Hilde to watch Duo or occasionally had Quatre and Trowa stay over. Lady Une had lessened the amount of missions Wufei had away from L2, knowing that if Duo was lost, the other ex-Gundam pilots would be deeply affected.

They had finally relaxed about watching him about four months ago. Duo let them believe he was getting better, but thoughts of suicide were always in the back of his mind.

Wufei had even started to trust Duo enough to leave him home alone, for short intervals.

Duo smiled slightly as he thought of tonight. Wufei was letting him stay home without freaking out and finding someone to watch him.

Duo hated to ruin all the time everyone had focused on him, but he just couldn't live this life anymore. It was too hard. He needed Heero, but, Heero didn't need him. He had proved that by staying with Relena.

Duo continued his walk, all the while thinking of his plan. He smiled grimly as he reached his door and unlocked it. He listened to the sounds of the house, noting that the only sounds other than his own came from the household appliances.

/I keep a journal of memories

I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe

I fall to pieces, I'm falling

Fell to pieces and I'm still falling/

Duo went into his room and pulled out a small shoe box from under his bed. It contained his scrapbook and his switchblade (the one Wufei hadn't found).

He opened the scrapbook to the last page, his favorite page. It held one picture, of him and Heero, the last time they had been truly happy. It was from right after the second war had ended. Duo was sitting on Heero's lap, gazing down at him affectionately and smiling. The corner of Heero's mouth was tilted up in the largest version of a smile that Duo had ever seen from the stoic boy.

/Every time I'm falling down

All alone I fall to pieces/

Duo laid the book down and wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. He then picked up his switchblade and slowly spun it in his hands, light glinting off the metal.

He drew in a deep breath and pressed the blade against his forearm until it drew blood and then dragged it down his arm to his wrist. Blood began flowing freely, splashing down on Heero's face in the picture, making it look like blood-red tears on his face.

Before he could lose too much blood, he repeated his actions on the other arm. Blood now pouring from both wrists, Duo pressed his fingers to his lips and then to the picture of Heero as darkness began encroaching at the edges of his vision.

"Goodbye, Heero. I'll always love you."

All the years I've tried

With more to go

Will the memories die

I'm waiting

Will I find you

Can I find you

We're falling down

I'm falling

Heero raced over the recently repaired streets of L2. His heart raced, but not because he was running. He was on his way to see Duo, for the first time in three years.

Flashback

"Heero, you're what?" The incredulous tone in Wufei's voice was unmistakable over the phone.

"I'm coming to L2. Lady Une has stationed me there. I don't work for Relena anymore. Une made her release me." Heero said, happiness seeping through his normal monotonous voice.

"Oh, thank god," Wufei sighed with relief, "Maybe… Heero, do you still love Duo?"

"More than my life."

"Good. He's going to be here later on tonight and I'll be at work. When are you arriving?"

"In about three hours. When will Duo come home?" Heero said, nerves swirling in his stomach like the seas after a storm.

"He's going to be getting in around the same time as you. Surprise him. I know things have been hard for you too, but being alone together will give you time to talk about everything that happened. Anyway, I have to go and finish getting ready for work. Goodbye, Yuy."

Heero heard the dial-tone and hung up the phone, a small smile spreading over his face.

Flashback ends

Heero stood in front of the door that stood between him and Duo. He absently ran a hand over his hair, trying vainly to flatten it as he walked up and knocked.

Heero waited impatiently, but when no one showed up at the door after a few minutes, he pushed gently on the knob and smiled as the door swung open.

"Duo?" He called softly, but Duo didn't answer, so Heero walked farther into the room.

No lights were on, but the artificial sunlight lit up the room anyway. Heero saw the back of the couch and the coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table, he saw Duo's scrapbook and noticed that it was on the last page, containing his favorite picture of the two of them.

Something other than plastic glinted off the page and Heero walked closer, curious to find out what was on the page. As he reached the back of the couch, he noticed the red color of the droplets and looked in between the couch and the coffee table.

"DUO! Oh, god, Duo. What have you done?" Heero didn't notice when tears sprang to his eyes as he vaulted over the couch and knelt in front of Duo. He pulled Duo's head onto his lap as he saw the puddle of blood surround them both.

Heero cried silently as he ripped off the arms of his shirt and wrapped them tightly around Duo's wrists.

"Duo, how could you? I love you. I came back for you." Heero asked sadly.

He cradled the other boy in his arms as he reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello. Please state your emergency."

"I need an ambulance at 572 Millson Highway. Please, he's bleeding so much." Heero choked the words out.

"Yes, sir. We'll be there as soon as possible. What is the nature of his injury?" The operator's calm voice was annoying Heero.

"All I need is an ambulance."

"Yes, sir. I know, sir. An ambulance is already on its way. However, I need to know the nature of the emergency."

Heero grunted. "He tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrists. Any other information can be asked as soon as the ambulance arrives and we are on our way to the hospital." Heero hung up the phone and threw it across the room, uncaring that it shattered as it hit the wall as he concentrated on Duo's face.

He ran one hand down Duo's cheek and jumped when Duo moved slightly beneath his hand.

Bleary violet eyes blinked up at him.

"Heero? I must be dead. There's no way you could really be here." Duo's voice was raspy and quiet.

"I am here, Duo. I love you."

"I love you too. So much that I can't live without you." Duo's eyes closed slowly.

"Duo? Duo? DUO! You can't leave me! I've only just arrived. Please don't leave me alone." Heero pressed his face into Duo's chest and felt the slight movements of breath. He was still breathing, but slowly and it was getting slower.

Five minutes later, Heero was jolted out of the position at the sound of sirens, getting closer with each passing second.

"Duo, you're going to be okay. I promise. I'm here now and I'll stay with you forever." His voice was soft, but Heero knew that Duo would soon know the truth of his words.

/Every time I'm falling down

All alone I fall to pieces./

End part 2

AN: I'M SORRY! I only meant for this to be two parts, but its taking on a life of its own. I'll try to post more soon.


	3. Broken

Title: Fall to Pieces

Author: Gaia

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, evil monkey!Relena, slightly OOC, coughs angst, um…blood (I'm sorry…if you don't want to see blood, then do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this…. Death?

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did! I own absolutely nothing…

Notes: I really only meant for this to be a two part story… but I just couldn't leave Duo hanging between life and death. That just didn't seem right. sighs I really am trying to work on the other fics, I promise, but this one bit my ass and has refused to let go until I wrote more. It's still there. looks at her butt It's getting a little uncomfortable too. Does anyone know a good remedy for biting stories? When this one lets go, I'm going to have to punish it…walks off to look up remedies

Broken

Duo stood in a meadow, surrounded by violet, blue, yellow, and white flowers, in patches of color against a green backdrop. He looked around and tried to remember how he had gotten to such a beautiful place. He wracked his memories, but couldn't remember anything other than rain and walking home from work.

He sighed and sat down, the wind ruffling his bangs slightly. He had no idea where he was. He didn't know any meadow this nice, so he decided to enjoy the view for a little while. Wufei was probably worried about him. Duo shrugged and relaxed in the grass.

Duo closed his eyes and laid back, the scent of the grass and flowers putting him to sleep.

_Duo, come on, baby. Please, don't leave me…_

Duo sat up straight, jolted out of his doze by the hysteria and sadness in the familiar voice. A shadow fell across him and he looked up, shocked to see a young girl with long red hair standing over him.

"Hello, Duo." Her voice was so soft, Duo could barely hear her.

"Did… you just call me baby?"

"No, but someone who loves you did." She sat down next to him.

"What do you mean, someone who loves me? No one loves me." Duo pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"People do love you. Do you want to see them?" She looked at him, the question hanging between them.

"You can show me?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yes. Come with me." She stood, holding out her hand to Duo.

He grasped it and she pulled him up with more strength than he thought possible for her small frame. Once he was up, she turned and started walking.

"So, who are you and where are we?" Duo asked as he followed her.

"You can call me Kumi. (1) and here…well, here is what I like to call the in-between." She kept walking.

"The in-between?" Duo stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's kind of that place… between life and death."

Duo ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Death? What do you mean? This can't be death. It's too… pretty."

"You really don't remember the last hour of your life, do you?" She gazed at him steadily, with eyes that Duo thought too intelligent for a girl her age.

"I'm dead?" He squeaked.

"Not quite yet… but you will be if you don't do something about it." She pointed to a lake that Duo hadn't noticed before. "Look there."

Duo watched as the water shimmered and his reflection was swallowed by the image of a white room. Duo gasped as the image cleared and he saw himself on a bed, white bandages wrapped from both of his wrists to his elbows. Tubes were protruding from the tops of his hands where he could barely make out the needles stuck into him. Machinery beeped around him, but that was not what held Duo transfixed.

Heero sat beside the bed, his face covered in tears.

"Duo, please… you can't leave me. I need you." Heero reached out and gently grasped Duo's free fingers.

Duo shoved himself back from the lake. "No. Heero isn't anywhere near me. He can't be by my bedside. This is all a lie."

He spun around and sped away, trying to run from the image of Heero, but it seemed to be burned into his mind.

Duo ran for ages, stumbling over unseen rocks and other obstacles. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he stumbled one last time and fell onto the ground.

"No… it's not true. That was a lie." Duo mumbled to himself. He was face down in the grass, unaware of the storm clouds gathering above his head.

"Duo, please. I can't show you lies; I can only show you the truth. Heero is truly there, by your side." Kumi glanced up at the sky when the first raindrop fell on her face. "We don't have much time. You have to choose. Go back to Heero, or leave him behind."

Duo pushed off the ground, anger radiating off his form. "No! You can't make me choose this. He already did! He made his choice, I made mine. I've already chosen." Duo ripped back his sleeves and showed her his scars.

She refused to give into him and, reaching up, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face down to her level.

"You chose to believe Relena instead of Heero. You were blinded by your jealousy and you gave up on him. He _never_ gave up on you. You just gave up too easily." Tears mixed with the rain on Kumi's cheeks and fell to the already damp ground as she waited for her words to sink in.

Duo stared at her in shock. What if Heero was by his side? What if Heero still loved him? What if…?

"You need to go back to him if you want the answers to those questions. Duo, please make the right choice." She smiled sadly at Duo.

Duo hesitated and then, "How do I get back?" forced its way through his tight throat.

"You sleep, here, in the middle of the meadow, and dream of the ones you love." Kumi began walking away.

"Wait! Will I ever meet you? I mean, out of this place?" Duo asked anxiously.

"When you're ready, I'll find you. Goodbye, Duo." She waved and then faded away, a gentle smile on her lips.

Duo waved back, even after she was gone, and then looked around him. It seemed so simple to get back. He sighed, trying not to let hope fill his heart and lay down in the grass. He closed his eyes and drifted off, thoughts of Heero filling his dreams.

End part 3

AN: I'M SORRY AGAIN! I only meant for this to be two parts, but its taking on a life of its own. I'll try to post more soon. I'm also sorry that this one was so short…but it had what it needed. Please let me know what you thought! Feedback is our friend.

1. Kumi is a Japanese name that means braid or drawing together.


	4. At the Hospital

Title: Pieces 4/?

Author: Gaia

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, evil monkey!Relena, slightly OOC, coughs angst, um…blood (I'm sorry…if you don't want to see blood, then do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this….

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did!! I own absolutely nothing…

Notes: I really only meant for this to be a two part story… but I just couldn't leave Duo hanging between life and death. That just didn't seem right. sighs I really am trying to work on the other fics, I promise, but this one bugged me again… so I decided to finish this chapter off first. So, here is yet another chapter of Pieces…

**In the Hospital**

Heero cradled Duo in his arms and carried him outside as the sirens approached.

EMT's rushed out of the ambulance and pulled Duo from Heero's arms. They put him on a stretcher and got him and Heero onto the ambulance.

Heero had Duo's hand in his for the entire ride and refused to give it up as they raced into the emergency room. He finally let go when the doctor in charge told him that they wouldn't be able to treat Duo if he stayed in the room.

Heero paced in the waiting area, frantic in his worry. His phone buzzed slightly and made him jump.

"Yuy." He answered tersely.

"What the hell happened? There's a puddle of blood in the living room and my neighbors have been calling non-stop to ask if Duo's okay!" Wufei's angry voice carried through the waiting room and a few people glared at Heero for the disruption.

"Duo tried to commit suicide again. I found him when I got there and immediately called 911. He's in the emergency room right now." Heero said quietly.

"Oh no. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone. How could I do this?" Wufei sighed.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who made him get so depressed. He may never trust me again."

"No, never say that. He will. He still loves you. I'll be there in ten minutes." Wufei's end went dead and Heero closed the phone and clipped it back onto his belt.

Heero began his pacing again and was still pacing when Wufei reached his side.

"Any news on him yet?"

"No." Heero looked at Wufei. "I didn't know how much this was killing him. I thought… I thought he would get over me. It's not like I'm the most emotional person in the world. I didn't…" Heero threw himself at Wufei, letting the grief he had been feeling overtake him.

Wufei stood, shocked, as Heero cried on his shoulder. The other boy never let his emotions show and now he was weeping. Wufei gently wrapped his arms around the Japanese man, his own eyes glistening with tears. He would do everything in his power to make sure that these boys didn't lose each other again.

A tall, male nurse walked out of the emergency room.

"Family for Duo Maxwell?"

Heero tensed in Wufei's arms and pulled away.

"How is he?" Heero asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He's stable, but he won't be for long if we don't get a blood transfusion for him. Donations have been low, so we don't have enough for him. Is there a chance that either of you has Type A negative blood?"

Heero nodded. "I do."

"If you'll just come this way, sir."

Wufei watched as Heero followed the nurse down the hallway and, when they disappeared though a set of double-doors, he pulled out his phone and called Quatre and Trowa.

"Hello, Wufei." Quatre's voice was music to Wufei's ears.

"Hi, where are you?"

"Almost to L2. We heard that Heero was transferring to L2 and wanted to visit. Is that okay? We don't mean to surprise you. We were going to call when our shuttle lands in two minutes. What's wrong?" Quatre said hastily.

"When you get here, come straight to the hospital. Duo tried to commit suicide again. Heero's giving blood for him right now."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Give us… twenty minutes?" Quatre said.

"Thank you." Wufei hung up the phone and began pacing, much to the annoyance in the others in the waiting room.

Wufei was still pacing when Heero walked back out from where he had gone, head hanging.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Wufei looked scared. He had never seen Heero look so... defeated.

"They can't give Duo my blood. Fucking J. He always screws everything up." Heero's hands were clenched into fists, his whole body tense as he stood in front of Wufei.

"Why can't they give it to him?"

"J did so many things to my body that they took one look at my medical history and sent me back out. I can't help Duo! He's going to die and I have to sit here and do nothing!" Heero burst out.

"Heero, sit down. They won't let him die. They'll find someone to give him blood." Wufei pushed Heero into one of the hard, plastic chairs and sat next to him.

Heero put his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair and trying to pull it out. Wufei wrapped one arm around Heero hesitantly, unable to think of anything else to say.

This position was how Quatre and Trowa found them when they arrived a few minutes later.

Quatre ran up to them, Trowa right on his heels.

"What's wrong? What did we miss?" Quatre asked quickly.

Wufei looked at Heero and, when he made no move to say anything, he explained the situation.

"…and so, Heero tried to give his blood for Duo, but he can't. We have to find someone to donate their blood."

"What type of blood do they need?" Trowa asked quietly.

Wufei blinked and said, "Type A negative."

Trowa nodded and walked away in search of a nurse.

Duo heard soft beeping as he woke, realizing quickly that he was, in fact, in a hospital, just as Kumi has showed him. He opened his eyes cautiously, knowing the light would burn for a few seconds.

He looked around him, hoping that Heero really was waiting for him to wake up. There was no Heero in sight. Kumi had lied to him. A sheen of tears covered his eyes and he blinked them back and looked over at the other bed in the room.

A boy with a familiar bang lay in the bed.

"Trowa." Duo's voice rasped, but he was rewarded for his efforts when Trowa turned his head and smiled slightly at Duo.

At that moment, a young nurse walked in and smiled at the two of them.

"Ah, Mr. Maxwell, I see that you are awake. There are quite a few people out there waiting to make sure you're okay."

Duo blinked. "How many?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Quatre peeked in through the doorway as he said this. When Duo smiled at him, he came in the room and motioned for someone else to follow him. Duo knew the person hesitated because Quatre got an annoyed look on his face and motioned again.

Duo's jaw dropped open as Heero stepped into the room. Heero looked at him and smiled hesitantly, making his way over to the side of Duo's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Duo said scornfully. He watched the tentative smile on Heero's face fall away and felt a twinge of guilt. He stamped it down, feeling the need to hurt Heero for hurting him.

"I… came to see you. I've missed you." Heero said softly.

Duo ignored Heero's wistful tone. "So, where's Relena?"

"Duo, why don't we talk about something else, like how you've been?" Quatre asked cheerfully.

"How about no? I want to know where the Pink Princess is. Why is she not attached to Heero's hip?" Duo sneered.

"Duo, you're behavior right now is dishonorable. Heero-…" Wufei stopped when Heero shook his head.

"Duo, I don't work for Relena anymore. I'm a Preventer now."

"When's the wedding?"

"Duo, I know what Relena said to you. I heard her admit it with my own ears. I was never involved in any relationship with Relena outside of an employer/employee relationship. I… when you called me and said it was over, my life was over as well. I truly thought you didn't want to be with me. I'm so sorry for hurting you for so long." Heero said.

"Don't lie to me, Heero. Relena told me all about your plans. I'm tired of being lied to. Just leave. Go back to the Pink Bitch." Duo rolled onto his side, away from Heero.

"Duo!" Quatre screeched.

"No, Quatre. Obviously, he doesn't want me here. I was wrong to think he would believe me after so long. I'm sorry. Truly, Duo. I never stopped loving you." Heero turned, gave one last longing look, and walked out the door.

"Duo, I know you've been through a lot and I know how much Relena's words hurt you, but Heero's apology was sincere. I visited him after you broke it off with him and, if you had seen him, you would know how he really feels." Quatre sighed and rested a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Please, just remember his words and think about them. Heero needs you as much as you need him." Quatre walked over to Trowa's bedside and sat in a chair, talking hold of Trowa's hand.

Trowa smiled gently at Quatre and then closed his eyes.

Wufei sighed and traced a finger over the bandages on Duo's arms. "I thought we were past all of this."

Duo turned his head into the pillow. "Please don't start, Wufei."

"Duo, I'm not going to rant about it. We already know how well that works. I just think you should know that Heero wanted to surprise you by stopping by. He's the one that saved your life. He sat by your side while they gave you a blood transfusion and only left because he needed to fill out paperwork for you. Don't judge him too harshly. He didn't know Relena called you and told you about their non-existent relationship. I'm going to go help him find a place to stay until he finds an apartment."

Duo looked at Wufei in shock. "An apartment?"

"Weren't you listening? Heero's a Preventer now. Une, knowing what Heero was going through, placed him on this colony, although, he was planning to come see you no matter what." Wufei smiled and left.

Duo lay silently, trying to process everything that had been thrown at him since he had woken up.

Suddenly, he looked across the room at Quatre. "Why is Trowa in a hospital bed? What happened to him?"

Quatre smiled gently. "He donated blood so they could give you a blood transfusion. Afterwards, he didn't tell anyone he was dizzy, so he has a bit of a concussion."

End part 4

Note: Again, I'm sorry this is taking so long… I really did think this fic would be done and over with in two sessions, but it doesn't want to be shortened any. It is getting closer to the ending… but I am also working on some of my other fics… so yah… I'll get there, eventually…


	5. Finally Fixed

Title: Fall to Pieces

Author: Gaia

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: R (violence and language)

Warnings: yaoi, Duo abuse, evil monkey!Relena, slightly OOC, *coughs* angst, um…blood (I'm sorry…if you don't want to see blood, then do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this…. Death?

Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, don't own the Gundam Boys… but I wish I did!! I own absolutely nothing…

Notes: It's been forever, but here is part 5, the absolute end of this fic… It is done. Eep… So sorry it's been so long. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Finally Fixed**

Duo lay in the hospital bed, picking habitually at the bandages on his arms. He sighed and looked over at Trowa.

"Hey, Trowa. Thank you for… everything. The nurses told me I wouldn't be here without you. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Duo smiled.

Trowa looked over with a small smile. "You're welcome and there's no need to repay me for anything. You would do the same for me. I do, however, have to tell you something. I wasn't the first one to offer my blood for you. Heero tried, but, because of all the things that J did to him, the doctors wouldn't even consider him. Don't be so hard on him, he really does love you."

"He left me. He never even tried to say no to Relena. If she asks him to, he'll go back to her. I don't have a chance."

"You're wrong. He held a gun to her after he found out what she had said to you. He hates her."

"Yeah, for now. What about when she needs him?" Duo snapped.

Quatre happened to walk through the door at that moment and glared at Duo. "You know, for someone who is in love with Heero, you sure aren't acting like it. He came back for you. He loves you. Think about that before you condemn him. He never meant to hurt you."

Quatre walked to Trowa's bedside, made sure he was okay, and then called the nurse.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Barton?" The nurse said as he walked into the room.

"Fine. When can I get out of this bed?"

The nurse looked over the chart at the foot of Trowa's bed and smiled. "Whenever you want. I just have to make sure you're not dizzy anymore before I let you walk around. We wouldn't want you falling down again, now would we?"

Quatre snickered and looked at Trowa as Trowa's face flushed bright red.

Trowa glared at his lover. "Look, it's not like I meant it. I was on my way to get some water."

The nurse laughed. "Yes, but you should have taken someone with you instead of heading out on your own and then being found on the floor of the gift shop. That could not have been fun."

Trowa leveled a glare at the nurse who stopped laughing and gulped noisily.

"You seem to be fine, you're free to leave. Have a nice day." The nurse rushed out of the room, praying to never see that man's face glaring at him again, completely forgetting to make sure Trowa wasn't going to get dizzy again. (1)

Quatre helped Trowa stand up and they both came to stand at the end of Duo's bed.

"Duo, you know we love you, but please consider forgiving Heero. He was here before you attempted suicide again. He really is free from Relena." Quatre smiled gently. "We'll be back in a little while to check on you again. I want to get some food in Trowa before he gets dizzy again."

"Quatre…" Trowa looked at his boyfriend with weary eyes.

Duo had never heard Trowa whine before, but he guessed that there was a first time for everything.

The couple walked out, leaving Duo to contemplate what he was going to do when Heero came back in.

Duo thought for a long time, but he still had no solution. He guessed that, when Heero showed up, he would listen to what he had to say and then decide.

When Heero showed up didn't surprise Duo at all. A meal usually made Duo slightly more agreeable, even if it was just hospital food. (2)

He walked into the room quietly and gazed at Duo until Duo grew uncomfortable.

"Hello, Heero."

"Duo, I… I'm so sorry!" Heero fell on his knees next to Duo's bed, his hands gently lying on Duo's bandaged hand. "I never meant to hurt you, but I thought that protecting Relena was what I should be doing to keep peace in the universe. Relena should never have said the things she did. I have always loved you. I never, in a million years, planned to marry the stupid twit. I could never do that to you. I know that I've probably hurt you too much for you to consider getting back with me, but I just want you to know that I love you and I always have."

Duo sat, stunned, as the words flowed from Heero's mouth. He had never really heard the boy say quite so much, even when they had seen each other often. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Heero, stop."

Heero's face fell when he heard Duo finally speak. Duo continued despite the look of despair plastered on Heero's face.

"Heero, I didn't want to ever be without you. I doubted us because of what Relena said, so this is partially my fault. But I've found that I live without you by my side. I find myself wanting to forgive you, even while I'm so angry that I want to hit you. You hurt me. But you also came back for me. I'm at a loss here. If you can promise me that you'll never, and I mean NEVER go back to Relena, I would be willing to let you back into my life," Duo paused when Heero's face lit up. "But, I refuse to start where we ended. You need to earn back my affection. I want to know when I give myself to you completely that I won't lose you again. I need to know if you handle that, because, if you can't, I want you to leave right now."

Heero looked up at Duo, a smile brightening his face and tears in his eyes. "I have absolutely no problem with that. You're giving me a second chance, Duo. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you."

Duo smiled cautiously and wrapped the exposed tips of his fingers around Heero's hand. "I love you too, Heero."

**One year later**

"Are you sure about this, Duo? As soon as we sign the papers, it's official. No take backs, no returns, this is forever." Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's waist.

"I'm absolutely sure. I've always wanted to be part of a family. This is a phenomenal start. Are you okay with this?"

"Most definitely. This just means that you really have forgiven me and want to be with me."

Duo grinned and pulled his lover into the building. He went straight to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Heero Yuy. We have our final appointment today at 2."

The receptionist went through the files and quickly pulled theirs out. "Hello, sirs. Just wait right here, Mrs. Stapleton will be out momentarily. Just bring this paperwork in with you and you should be all set."

Duo and Heero sat, holding hands tightly as they waited for Mrs. Stapleton. Duo bounced his knee excitedly and read over the paperwork.

The door to the back office opened and Olivia Stapleton walked out. "Ah, Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell, please come in."

The couple followed her into the back office and grinned at the little red haired girl who sat at a table with a coloring book, calmly coloring a picture of a unicorn until she realized the three were entering the room.

"Does this mean that you're really going to be my daddies?" The girl asked shyly.

"Yes, my darling Kumi. You're coming home with us permanently." Duo said with a huge smile.

"Yay!"

The End. That's all she wrote.

Author's Notes

And it wasn't even Heero glaring!

*Shudders* Ugh, hospital food. Ham sandwich? Sure, if you want two slices of cardboard with ham flavored hockey puck between them.

Wow, I'm truly sorry this has taken so very long! Hopefully, the ending was okay.


End file.
